My Life in Minecraft
by Crona98
Summary: The main characters of Supernatural are trapped in Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

Dean's P.O.V.

When I woke up my head hurt, Sam, Cas, and Bobby were in the forest with me... Forest? "Sammy? Cas? Bobby?" "Where are we Dean?" Cas looked around... "I don't hear heaven... And its pretty block-like here..." Then I looked around, Cas was right. Everything was made up of tiny blocks.

Sam's P.O.V.

I sat up and looked around, Cas was right. There were blocks everywhere... My stomach grumbled, and I saw a cow... "Hey Dean, chop down a tree for us." "Why, are you hung-" He was cut off by his stomach rumbling... "Good point." He and Bobby started to chop down a tree, it was gonna be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's P.O.V

After we ate Sam and Cas built some little houses out of the wood that Bobby and I chopped up. "So Sammy, any other ideas?" "Yeah, lets get some wool and build beds..."

Cas's P.O.V.

Sam had Dean and I go kill some sheep, my powers had no effect here... We managed to get about 6 wool each. 'Enough for a bed' Samuel had said. Bobby went to get us some more food, meanwhile Samuel made a 'mine'. After we slept Dean went to collect stuff from the night time monsters.

We heard an explosion and Dean came inside, "Well, stay away from the green bugs!"

Bobby's P.O.V.

Sam had me go out and catch fish, I caught about 7. Almost everyone got 2... But Dean killed a few cows and got 3 steak.

Dean's P.O.V.

I've decided to call the green bug things creeps, because they follow you like a creeper... Ah never mind...


	3. Chapter 3

Faith's P.O.V.

I jumped and hit the cow, "Really Faith?! I named him Dean!" I looked at Breanna, "Really, after my brother?" "Yeah." I looked at the raw steak in my hand, "How did you get it to follow us?" She threw some wheat at me, "Smart..."

Allie and Allison built a shelter for the night, and Breanna found another animal... A sheep. "Well now we have a blue sheep!"

We all laughed at her and went to sleep.

When we woke up we found a group of people making themselves at home...


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's P.O.V.

After we woke up and started packing up. Cas heard a rustle in the trees, "Dean!" He charged in and and came out with Faith and her friends...

Faith's P.O.V.

"Cas? Dean?" The sheep nussled me, "Whats up with the sheep?" "Oh his name is Dean!" Breanna said cheerfully. I death glared her, "Oh, well..." He did his best to look sexy, "Hahahaha nice try Dean! The sheep is hotter than you!" Allie giggled.

Breanna's P.O.V.

What? I was being honest!

Sam's P.O.V.

"Um guys whats up with Faith and the cute girls?" "Sammy their my friends!" Faith death glared me, I raised my hands, "What?!"

Dean's P.O.V.

They have a sheep named Dean? How awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Faith's P.O.V.

We help my idiot brothers and Uncle Bobby pack up, well my friends did. I hung out with Castiel, "So, Faith... How long have you guys been here?" "About two weeks, what about you guys?" I pulled out the diary I stole from Breanna, Cas grabbed it from my hands, "Day one found Allison. Day 6 found Allie. Day 9 found Faith. This was Breanna's?" I nodded and grabbed it back.

Breanna's P.O.V.

I led Dean 1 over to a stable I had Sam build, "Here Dean 1, have this wheat." I checked my pockets, only a few more wheat then I'd have to get rid of Dean 1... Then Dean, human Dean, walked over to me. "So why'd you name the sheep Dean?" "Cause it was a good name at the time."

Dean smiled and led me over to the river.

Sam's P.O.V.

I watched as Dean led Breanna over to the river, then I proceeded to tear down the stable. It was a waste of space and time, plus that poor sheep looked homesick.

Faith's P.O.V.

When I got back Sammy was tearing down a stable that had Dean in it, "Sam! What are you doing?!" "It was a waste of space! The sheep is homesick too!" I managed to talk him into leaving it up for Breanna's sake, cause she knew what everything here was...

Dean's P.O.V.

I showed Bre my pet dog and its wild friend. "Oh my god, do you have some-" I produced 5 bones. "They never ask for everything, so I keep these." She then had herself a dog, "Yay!" Then we went back to the cabin I had build in my spare time, "How many rooms does it have? Cause I will not sleep in a double bed with anyone." "Three, ones for Cas." She yawned as nighttime approached.

Breanna's P.O.V.

Dean showed me to my room, it was huge! The flooring was cyan blue, the door was iron, so it only opened a few ways, and it had a balcony... It was really pretty. "How?" "Time Bre, time..."

Faith's P.O.V.

"Where are they!?" "They went to the cabin." Casteil said like it was obvious. "Where is the cabin?!" I held my sword at him threatening to hit him, "I'll take you!" He led the way, it was nice, no doubt a witches lair. "Dean! Bre!" And when we walked in we saw something unsuspected...


	6. Chapter 6

Breannas's P.O.V.

"Dean!" I screamed and a hand went over my mouth...

Faith's P.O.V.

There were 5 witches and 10 zombie children in the cabin. "Dean! Bre!" We saw them, tied up in a corner. "Hehehe get those intruders!" The zombrains came after us and I got them to chase me, Cas went to deal with all the fun stuff...

Dean's P.O.V.

"Dean! Bre!" Faith ran outside with zombies following her. Cas came inside and dealt with the witches.

After all that Cas and Faith came and untied us. "So Dean what does this teach you?" "Not to mess with random houses..." I looked at the ground and Bre grabbed me.

She pulled my face to hers and she kissed my cheek, "I appreciate it still Dean." She smiled and I grinned, "Guys... It night time...


	7. Chapter 7

Faith's P.O.V

We ran into the house and discovered no beds... "Dean, did you bring beds?" "No... There's a double bed in the girlish room." I grabbed Bre and went into the room, put your bed over there." She slept and so did I. Cas came in and pulled out a bed. I'll talk to him about it later...

Dean's P.O.V.

After Cas went to bed I found a second room with a bed. "Thank..." I fell asleep.

Cas's P.O.V.

Faith led us back to the camp and we saw a dying Bobby, "Uncle Bobby! No, no! Bre, what happens when he dies?!" She didn't get to answer that cause he reappeared at his bed... Good as new...

Breanna's P.O.V.

"What happened?!" Faith's sword was against my neck, threatening to stab my neck. "He died and he's alive again. It's minecraft logic." She seemed alright with this answer and checked on Bobby. I went to see Dean 1.

Sam's P.O.V.

I walked around the camp and heard a scream, "NOOOOOOO! SAM!" I ran to the place where the stable used to be...

Breanna's P.O.V.

"SAM!" Someone tore down the stable, Dean 1 was gone...


	8. Chapter 8

Faith's P.O.V.

After calming her down Breanna found a chicken and called it Klevin, "Why Klevin?" "Cause that a mix of two peoples names!" Since it was the middle of the day, half of us grabbed a pickaxe and the other half stayed here for the time of the day. Dean suggested that we pair up, Me and Cas, Allie and Sam, Allison and Bobby, and Breanna and Dean. I objected to the last one but they didn't care...

Cas's P.O.V.

I mined while Faith sat around building stuff, "Hey Casteil, do you believe in Notch?" "Nope, why?" She came into the mine and got my random materials, "I don't know..."

Sam's P.O.V.

Allie wanted to do the mining for a few ticks, I really didn't care. Because I was hunting, nearby of course. It was almost night and I came back, Allie was fighting of a wolf pack. I ran in and helped her, but she ended up stabbing me. "Sam! Its ok, you'll re-spawn at your bed!"  
And I died.

Dean's P.O.V.

We both decided to mine at the same time, we then heard a 'pop' and went up to the ground, "Sammy?" "Yeah... Allie kinda killed me." Breanna glanced at the sky, "Its night time, lets sleep."

Allison's P.O.V.

Bobby and I barely exchanged words and had a huge mine, it had a wood mine area.


	9. Chapter 9

Faith's P.O.V.

When I checked on everyone I was informed that Sam was killed... By Allie, so yeah I kinda almost killed her...

Dean's P.O.V.

I calmed Faith down and made a cake... Cake! So yeah after that Sam and I went to fish and the others got supplies. Faith and Bobby were also building people houses to their own preferences.

Mine was a stone house with white carpet and two rooms. Sam's and Allie's was a two bedroom wood plank cabin. Bobby and Allison's house was made of a random material.

Faith's and Cas's was a one bedroom house made of bricks. Breanna's was a stone brick house with one bedroom.

Faith's P.O.V.

Thats pretty much it.


	10. Chapter 10

General P.O.V.

Adam, Mac, Heidi, and Ashley are also in minecraft land. One of them has played minecraft, and he has less knowledge of his surroundings, "Heidi, can you and Mac hunt?" "Yeah Adam, come on Mac!" Mac grumbled about how she had to do everything and that no one else helped her.

"Shush you..."

Faith's P.O.V.

Cas and I became the two people in charge, we told the others what to do and how to ration, since we needed more supplies people had to bunk together. It was still Cas and I, Allie and Sam, Allison and Bobby, and sadly Dean and Breanna.

Then Cas built us each a throne, his was brick and mine was stone. I had to help around with the farm that Bre had created, there were chickens, cows, sheep, and pigs. Good thing too, because we were almost out of food. We had Sam go out and find some seeds and pumpkins. I sent Allie to go with him for safety reasons.

The Next Day

Sam and Allie came back with 4 new people. "Adam? Heidi? Mac? Random Person?" "Ashley." They all held out an offering to stay with us, I dismissed it, "You may stay so long as you build you're own houses. Two people to a house." They got to work on houses and we all worked on cooking food for the next few days.

Dean walked up to me, "Faith, have you even considered getting home? Dad's probably worried." "Yes, I've thought of it, but we need a portal made of glow stone and water. So yeah Dean I've thought about it!" Dean muttered an apology and left for his and Breanna's home...


	11. Chapter 11

Dean's P.O.V.

Cas and one of the new girls took me to a beautiful waterfall they discovered, "Whoa." "Yerp, so what do you think Faith will say when she sees this?" The Red Head, Ashley, asked me and Cas. I shrugged and Cas said she would probably like it.  
Ashley grinned and hugged Cas, just then Faith came out of the trees and tried to kill Ashley. "Faith, NO!" Cas grabbed her and we told her what happened.

Breanna's P.O.V.

When Dean got home in the afternoon he told me that one of my best friends almost died. "Is she ok?" "Yeah, she's fine. Wanna go bake a cake?" I grinned and produced a cake, "One step ahead of you!" I walked up to him and hugged him, I told him I'd be gone for a day to go get new supplies. Dean suggested that he come with me, "Fine Dean... Welp, we leave in the morning!"

Faith's P.O.V.

Cas took me back to the waterfall and I made a path back to the camp. "Ok, so relocation! Half stay here, half leave. Who wants to leave?" Most girls wanted to, and Allie dragged Sammy to the waterfall side. "So Cassy, wanna stay here?" "Yes. And do not call me that Faith." I grinned and skipped away.


End file.
